


A Boring Mission - At First

by wicl93



Series: Uke! Kakashi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of a series with Kakashi as the uke. The stories will have a different seme or semes, and if there's a particular pairing you want, feel free to comment, and I'll try to get it in. New parts of the series will be added every month on the pairing day if possible, like here.</p>
<p>This story is ObiKaka. After his night with Gai, Kakashi heads off on a boring mission with Obito, but he finds a way to make it interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boring Mission - At First

WARNINGS: ObiKaka, side-pairings GaiKaka and SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he was shaken awake.

"My Eternal Rival! You Would Not Want To Be Late For Your Mission!"

"Gai, what have I said about using your indoor voice?" Kakashi groaned, as he forced his eyes open and looked blearily at his clock. "I might also add a rule about waking me up at quarter to six in the morning."

"What about your mission?"

"I know I said 'first thing', but we don't have to leave the village until 9am, and Obito has been on missions with me since we were genin", Kakashi complained, rolling over in bed.

"Kakashi –"

"Fine, I'm up...shower?" he asked suggestively. Kakashi didn't wait for an answer before getting out of bed and walking in to the adjacent bathroom, his hips swaying suggestively. Gai groaned quietly, before following Kakashi into the bathroom.

It took a little more than two hours for Kakashi and Gai to shower and dress, as Kakashi made sure to keep Gai distracted from checking the time. As Gai headed to the front door, he turned back to Kakashi.

"I will see you when you return from your mission then, and we can compete again!", he announced, giving Kakashi a thumbs-up and a smile where his teeth glinted, before leaving Kakashi's apartment, leaving the younger man smirking after him.  _And then we can train again,_  Kakashi added silently.

* * *

It was almost ten when Kakashi reached the village gates, to find Obito leaning against them casually.

"You're late", he said by way of greeting.

"Yeah, you see I was walking down the path of life when I was tricked into helping train a green beast who had problems falling asleep..."

"Really?" Obito said sceptically. "Well, whatever, we have to go."

"Where's the official we're escorting?" Kakashi asked.

"Over there with his retinue, we're to take them to the Fire Daimyo's palace – and we were supposed to leave an hour ago."

"You always over-exaggerate...it's only 9.57am."

"Close enough", Obito muttered.

"You know, you aren't always on time, you've been late too", Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, twice..." Obito trailed off, thinking back to one of those times. He had been too late to save Rin, but even if he hadn't been she wouldn't have survived, she had already made sure that Kakashi would kill her. And at least he'd been early enough to know why Kakashi had done it...who would know what could have happened if he'd been any later...

"Should we just get going?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah", Obito replied, as the two of them headed over to where the official and his retinue were waiting, somewhat impatiently, for the ever-tardy silver-haired man.

* * *

They managed to get the official and his retinue to the Fire Daimyo's palace in the early evening, and headed back to Konoha, stopping in an inn for the night when they were around half way back.

"You know, if we'd left the village on time we might have been able to get back there before nightfall", Obito pointed out, as he sat down on one of the two beds in the room.

"I told you –"

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like you don't have a reputation..."

"Which means what?"

"Come on, Kakashi, training a green beast to help it get to sleep? Anyone would know that means Gai, 'getting to sleep' means bedroom activities, and 'training' is a euphemism you use all the time, what about your students?"

"I don't use 'training' as a euphemism for Sasuke and Naruto, just any time we do any training they always seem to start making out in the bushes!" Kakashi replied defensively. "Besides, you're Sasuke's guardian, aren't you?"

"What's your point?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhat responsible for the fact that he's more interested in Naruto than training?" Kakashi asked, smirking beneath his mask.

"Will you wipe that smirk off your face?" Obito asked. "And hurry up – some of us were up early enough to be on time, which means some of us want to be going to bed soon."

"I was up early", Kakashi pointed out, emphasising the word 'up' to make clear the implications.

"I bet you were, and I'm sure Gai had fun fucking you, now get to bed already!"

"What makes you think I was the uke? And why do you want me in bed so emphatically?"

"What will it take to make you stop smirking, stop talking and get into bed?" Obito asked.

"Well..." Kakashi trailed off suggestively, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Fine!" Obito almost shouted, before practically diving across the gap between the two beds, pinning Kakashi to the bed and pulling down his mask so that he could kiss the still-smirking silver-haired jounin. He pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, making the man beneath him groan and buck upwards, deepening the kiss.

"Fuck", Kakashi gasped, as Obito pulled back to unzip Kakashi's flak jacket, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground. He pulled Kakashi into a sitting position so he could pull of the man's shirt, before pushing him back down and attacking his lips again. Obito allowed Kakashi to start undressing him as well, until they were both naked from the waist up.

"This what you wanted?" Obito asked, sliding his hands down the pale-skinned man's sides and pushing down Kakashi's trousers until they bunched at his knees, underwear tied up in the trousers so that Obito had access to the hard shaft which bounced out of the underwear. He jerked Kakashi slowly, building the pleasure as precome began dribbling from the tip.

"Yes, please, yes", Kakashi gasped, tried to kick off his trousers without also bucking Obito off of him.

"Want these off?" Obito asked, pulling back and placing his hands on either side of Kakashi's knees, where the waistband of his trousers had settled. Kakashi only nodded in response, but he nodded emphatically, so Obito complied, pulling Kakashi's trousers and underwear off and tossing them onto the floor, his own trousers and underpants soon following.

Obito leaned back down pressing a few open-mouthed kisses up Kakashi's chest before returning to the younger man's mouth, kissing him deeply. He ran his hand back down the pale skin to curl around the hard shaft again, jerking Kakashi a few times before gathering the precome dribbling from the tip in his hand and moving his hand back to smear Kakashi's precome on the man's own ass. Obito slid a slick finger inside Kakashi, soon following it with a second and third.

"Obito, please", Kakashi gasped.

"I believe earlier you were trying to argue that you weren't an uke?"

"If I say I am will you hurry up and get inside me?"

"Fuck Kakashi, you are such a slut", Obito muttered, as he rapidly fingered Kakashi open, spreading his fingers around inside the tight hole.

"Prove it", Kakashi challenged him, groaning as his prostate was struck by long and talented fingers lubricated by his own precome. Obito withdrew his fingers and knelt between Kakashi's spread legs, grabbing the man's ankles and pulling him down the bed, entering him in one smooth stroke and pressing all the way inside. He released Kakashi's ankles and the man wrapped his legs around Obito's waist, tugging Obito forwards so that Obito was looked down into Kakashi's eyes as he pounded into him.

Kakashi moaned deeply and arched upwards, pressing his ass against Obito's thrusting pelvis. Obito groaned and slid out of Kakashi, flipping the silver-haired jounin onto his hands and knees and sliding back inside. He thrust in and out deeply, making both of them groan in pleasure.

"Obito, please, I'm...urgh", Kakashi groaned, as Obito struck his prostate roughly. Obito responded by pulling Kakashi up onto his knees, still on his knees behind him, so that Kakashi was half-riding his cock as he thrust in and out. He reached around and curled his hand around Kakashi's cock, jerking him hard, until the younger man started, throwing his head back against Obito's shoulder as he came across the bed, painting the bedcovers, the pillows and even the headboard with the evidence of his pleasure. Obito kept thrusting as well, before pressing himself all the way inside Kakashi, thrusts ceasing as he came hard inside the younger man, who was gasping for breath. He pulled his still half-hard cock out of Kakashi, sitting back and pulling Kakashi back so that he was leaning against his chest.

"You made a mess", Obito said accusingly.

"You made me make it", Kakashi excused himself.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Never", Kakashi replied, leaning his head back onto Obito's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I guess you may as well sleep in my bed tonight", Obito sighed, before standing up from Kakashi's bed. Kakashi had had his weight against Obito, so he slipped slightly, but soon caught himself, and followed Obito to the dark-haired man's bed.

"You should have let me face you, I could have copied the look on your face as you made me come – and you could have done the same", Kakashi pointed out.

"I thought I'd managed to make you shut up", Obito complained, getting into the bed.

"Maybe you'll have to try harder", Kakashi suggested, climbing into bed beside him.

"Go to sleep", Obito said, sighing at Kakashi's antics, but still allowing the silver-haired man to cuddle against him, as they fell asleep in bed together.

* * *

The following day, Kakashi managed to convince Obito to stay in bed for some time, finally letting the dark-haired man out of bed after lunchtime, although Kakashi himself didn't get up, and Obito wasn't finding it that easy to force him out of bed.

"Kakashi, we need to be getting back to the village", Obito pointed out, trying to get the other man out of bed.

"We still have to clean up –"

"Done."

"The mission report –"

"Done."

"One more round then?" Kakashi asked suggestively, pulling back the covers to reveal his nudity.

"Get up."

"If you want me hard, you could try being a little more seductive", Kakashi complained.

"I don't want you hard, I want you out of the bed, out of the door, and walking back to the village."

"Who do you want to get home for so badly?"

"Well, if you're their teacher, you lazy pervert, I should be worried about Sasuke, and what he and Naruto might be doing when I'm not around", Obito grumbled.

"Fine, fine, let's go, so we can make sure your horny ward isn't molesting our former sensei's innocent son", Kakashi relented, making Obito glare at his descriptions.

It took around an hour for the two of them to leave the inn, and several more for them to return to Konoha, finally re-entering the village just as the sun was setting.

"Obito..."

"See you around", Obito said, cutting off any suggestive comments Kakashi could make and heading off towards the Uchiha District. Kakashi sighed to himself, as he headed towards the Mission Room to hand in their mission report.

Before long, he found himself in a bar, drinking sake with a napkin to cover his face whenever he took a drink.

"Drinking alone, Hatake? Isn't that unusual for you?" he heard from behind him. Turning around, Kakashi saw...

* * *

**Next Part of Series - Who is behind Kakashi? March 15th!**


End file.
